User talk:Jaylebyrd
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Video Game Ideas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Poyo THIS WIKI IS AWESOME! Just like mine. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 21:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? Bearucat It let me acess the Admin Dashboard for me to add and remove user rights. I couldn't change the theme. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 07:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) finish hey i finish kirby air ride 2 and i want to question you, you can help me in my wiki too? its in spanish but you can put things in english if you want thank you! this is the wiki: http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans bye! Kirby2390 23:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) logo how do you make a logo? and if you want you can erase the page kirby Invaders of the Dark i see this game exist i have it in the computer bye. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) -.- sorry i don't understand that all do you have a information like this but in spanish? and thanks i will try to know this of the logo later bye. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 22:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) can you make a logo for me i dont understand the info that you give to me sorry -.- and if you like i can said you how to download kirby invaders from the dark its to easy thanks. kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 21:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) in wikirby fans if you want to talk more come to kirby/zelda wiki chat and thank you kirby fan 1* (tornado hability) (kirby mass attack) 21:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Merger with Video Game Ideas Wiki ? Hi, I'm the current admin and bureaucrat on Video Game Ideas Wiki, and I thought it would be a good idea to bring all of the smaller ones into that wiki. My wiki has 350 pages and is rather inactive, just like this one, but if we merged our wikis, we could perhaps attract more users. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'TheNorth]] (talk) 12:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 5 Years Later ?